A new generation
by Lindor L. Taylor
Summary: A few generations after Naruto, Saskue, and Sakura their great grand children meet in the academy. Uzumaki and Uchila are now both establish clans in kohona though they have been fueding ever since they have been established in the Uchila's case re-established. come and enjoy my first fan fic it will be multiple chapters long and will last untill i run out of ideas for it.
1. intro

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto only my multiple OC though some I can't claim since I use some namesakes**

**In this chapter I introduce the three main characters of the Fanfic so it will be a little smaller than I would like.**

* * *

My name is Danilo Uchila and a Uchila is typically hated due to my great grand father practically destroying kohona, but for me most people don't know till I tell them. this is because I don't have the typical Uchila looks. Instead of the slightly droopy black hair I have slighty longer bleach blond hair I am also slightly taller than most of my family. the one thing that I do have is the characteristic black eyes of the Uchila clan the reason for this is that my mother was a unknown hyuga clan member. Two of my classmates had a more tied history with many of the other students, their names Samantha Uzumaki and Jikuru Haruno. back during the time my great grand father was alive these two's ancestors were his team mates for some time... untill my grand father saskue went rogue to train with Orochimaru one of the previous sennin. After completing his training he found and killed his older brother Itachi Uchila wich led on to a course of event that led him to almost destroying kohona only stopped by Naruto Uzumaki supported by Sakura Haruno. Samantha Uzumaki doesn't seem to be that different from most other ninja save for the fact that she is one of the descendents of the rokumine hokage, but she has a hidden power kinda like I do and im not talking about My Sharingan or Bakugan but another secret that came from the meeting of my two bloodline and my near death at child-birth. she has an amazing store of chakra, and she seems pretty intelligent and a master of seals guess that come with being a Uzumaki. she had the namikaze bloodline blond hair (though it is longer than others in her clan) it seems the that characteristic red hair of the Uzumaki's has not made a reappearance yet. She is just barely shorter than I am. She has pricing blue eyes and skinny light frame. As for Jikuru he sticks out like a white rabbit in summer because of his purple hair and being so tall. He has a slightly bigger frame than I do wich is not saying much. he has brown eyes. He seems to carry him self very well despite not being that physicaly strong I think it is because he is very accomplished with medical ninjutsu like his great grand mother. Today is my classes graduation test hopefully I pass or all my chakra control training will be for nothing.

* * *

_**Author**_** notes:**** heres the first chapter of my new Fanfic hopefully you like it and review so I can make it better**


	2. chapter one: the academy exam

_**disclaimer****:**_** i do not own ****Naruto. I hope you enjoy reading please review**

* * *

**chapter one**: the academy exam

* * *

It was the day of the academy exam whoever passes it will then become genin however to pass you have to perform a clone jutsu, substitution jutsu, and a transformation jutsu, and that from is very difficult for the reason that I do not have good chakra control since I have an excessive amount of it. This means that I may be held back this year and for any other amount of years. It made it critical that I improved my chakra control over this past year I don't want to start off the same way as the rokumine hokage because he had an excuse he did not know it at the time but he was the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. I had countless dreams of what could go wrong last night, but after getting ready I thought to myself that It wouldn't or couldn't be that bad so I started off to school. About half way I ended up running into Samantha Uzumaki honestly I did not like her currently she could be quite annoying and had a quick temper. "Hi Danilo-san" she said in amusing bell tones. I feigned a smile and said "good morning Samantha-chan do you have any worries for the exam today?" "Of course not, you aren't scared about the exam are you" she said a little pestering me. She must have seen my scowl cause she started laughing I must admit that I blushed a little at this. By the time we got to the academy she finally calmed down. Once we got inside I noticed Jikuru siting in the corner like he usually does typically I would go and bother him , but today I decide against it. As soon as I sat down our teacher Shinda kyoshi told us to get out of our seats and to start preparing for the exam. after about five minuets she said " let's start we will be doing this in alphabetical order this year". when I heard that i let out a small sigh of relief. After a few hours of watching jubilant new Genin appear out of the test room it was finally my turn. I still ended up getting nervous when they called my name. After I got inside I was able to calm my self. "Ok lets start first let us see your substitution jutsu" Shinda kyoshi requested. I quickly made the hand signs and made sure to not put too much into it.*poof* I used the smoke covering to move out of view. when the smoke cleared I was happy to see that the jutsu worked. "good good now for your transformation jutsu" another proctor said. I quickly decided to transform into my father Orbito Uchila. I then mad the hand signs and released a small amount of chakra into to it and *poof* I now looked my father. "surprising choice" the proctor said sarcastically. Now here was the last one the clone jutsu, but just then i got and Idea and I asked " is there a limit to how many clones there can be?". "well not currently what did you have in mind?" said Shinda kyoshi. "well lets go outside and I will show you" I said smugly. Once we were outside I made the hand symbols and put in a unregulated amount of chakra into it. multiple clouds of smoke appeared nearly a hundred clones all of them were actually successful. In awe the gave me my head band and said that I passed and that latter today i would be getting a summons to meet my new sensei. all I could think is yes I did it I'm Genin but I then thought of Samantha she would be taking it soon now I was actually hoping that she would pass as well.

* * *

_**author notes:**_**thanks for reading please give me some reviews so I can improve my writing.**


	3. chapter 2:the team

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Naruto **

thanks for reading please review

* * *

A few hours after I passed the genin exam I finally got the summons for my new sensei. I looked at the name on the slip Shibō hakobi. I know look for the place where I am to meet them and my team. When I saw it I knew that this new sensei does not screw around. It said Naruto Bridge tomorrow at 3:oo AM. Well might as well leave now to be ready since it is 7:00 PM. I gathered up my clothing which now included a kohona ninja headband, kunai and shuriken pouch, my dagger sized katana, and some food provisions. I got to the bridge around 12:30 in the morning so I used that time to sleep till 2:50. when I wake up I begin to stretch my body out. Just as I am finishing I can't believe the people I see it's Samantha and Jikuru. I run up to them and ask them what they were doing here. " to meet our sensei duh" Samantha must have seen my bewildered face because she said "what, were you thinking that you would not have any team members?" "I knew that I would have team members I just did not think that any of them would be either of you" I retorted. "well looks like we are all stuck together then: said Jikuru dryly. We all then turned to go for the bridge. When we got there just barely before 3 we noticed that our sensei was not here yet. ... then something appeared out of nowhere in a cloud of smoke ... we all prepared for battle not knowing what it is. "silly children why would a teacher attack her own students. we were all dumbfounded by our new sensei. she wore a tunic with a mesh covering and the standard ninja pants. she had short brown hair which barely covered her two tone eyes one green one brown. she had a slim body and frame with those delicate fingers she could manipulate many small things (lockpicks). she now studies the group of to be genin finding out what the best test would be ... _they don't seem to work well together so it will have to be a teamwork assignment but they also don't look like they have that much combat experience so let's make it a three on one capture event _she thought. she pulls out three key and then motions to three lock boxes "to pass this test you will need to get a key from me and open one of the lock boxes (does not mention you can open the boxes without a key)but to get them from me you will have to fight me and take them while in combat " she said . samantha piped up "but there are two keys and why do we need to take another test" and Jikuru agreed "yeah why another test ?" and she replied" this is because the academy does not do combat training so before I start training you I want to see your capabilities" and all I do is say "seems fair enough when do we start" _there is only 2 keys i wonder if there is another way to open the boxes I thought._ "we start of now" she said and bolted down to the edge of the forest. I just waited to see what samantha and Jikuru would do and they start to go after Shibō knowing that there is only two keys not wanting to be the one who fail. I decide to try the sneaky way since i was still tire as it was only half past 3 ... I pull out a sebon and try to pick the boxes that was slightly rusted. meanwhile samantha and jikuru were trying as hard as possible to get a key getting beat and tricked after every try... I was almost done but I noticed them and the battle getting closer so i moved out of the way . Shibō noticed me taking one of the boxes and looked at me funny. After I got far enough away i resumed work until I heard a click from the box I opened it and saw a piece of paper and read it **congratulations you** **passed** I just smiled at the little joke then i joined the battle to help them out the slip in my pocket i also replaced the box in its original place.. they saw me coming a thought that I was there so I could pass instead of help and attacked me as well. So I activate my sharingan and began my attack on Shibō . after about an hour of fighting the others had failed to get the key and were buried ... I kept the slip of paper a secret and also fed them while i had Shibō under genjutsu. after the wait time they were allowed again but she saw the food containers but did not say anything. When we started again I activated bakugan this time and got off some hits which would slow her down for Samantha and Jikuru... but they still could not get to her so I decided to go after her again this time I went after the keys and I snagged them both and gave them to the others said "go quickly to the boxes " and i held of Shibō while they unlocked the boxes after they did she stopped and said I had failed. The others were surprised " why did he fail he was the one who got the keys" Samantha said And Shibō replied " he did not open one of the boxes " this is when I showed them the slip of paper ... Shibō was shocked "...how did you open that without a key" I just stated that it was an old lock so it was easy enough. " well then you all pass congratulations i will see you all tomorrow back at kohona at 6 in the afternoon" she said.

* * *

_**author notes :** _thanks for reading sorry for the slow updates had a little writers block please review and tell me how I did


End file.
